


Drowning

by OneOfAKindGhoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Death, Sad Ending, Sakura - Freeform, dying, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfAKindGhoul/pseuds/OneOfAKindGhoul
Summary: Missions don't always go right





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This was written purely for fun.

I can't breath.

 

I'm drowning.

 

I'm scared.

 

I can feel something dragging me down into the dark depths of the water. Something cold wraps itself around my neck, I try and break free but the more I struggle the tighter the grasp around my neck gets and I am pulled down even more. The water is so dark and murky that I can no longer see any light from the world above me causing even more panic to build within me.

 

I can't hold my breath much longer and my mouth opens in a silent scream. The water gushes into my mouth and I instinctively try to breath allowing the water to flood into my lungs. Black spots start to dance in front of my eyes as I flail around hopelessly.

 

“....Naruto” For a moment I think that I hear someone faintly whispering my name but I know that cant be right I'm too far under the water now. Just as I loose all hope a flash colour appears in front of my eyes, I reach out and try to grasp at the colourful images. I am much calmer now, I don't have the energy to panic any more. Is this what dying feels like?

 

“Naruto I'm sorry” The voice is louder and clearer now however I can't tell who is saying my name. My hand brushes something soft, warm and dry. That can't be right. I'm under water, I'm drowning, I'm dying.

 

“This is all my fault...” The voice is much cleared and louder now I try to focus on where it came from but can't quite figure it out. I know that voice, It's comforting, It makes me feel safe. I take a deep breath before realizing I can breath. My eyes shoot open and I lurch forward gasping for air and clutching my chest. My whole body is in agony, I feel like I'm burning alive. I cry out in pain as I feel myself being pushed back down onto what seems to be a hospital bed. What happened to me?

 

“Naruto calm down please!” the voice, who I now realize belongs to Sakura cries out. I look around franticly trying to take deep breaths but I seem to be struggling to breath. Why am I in hospital, what happened? The last thing I remember is being on a mission with Sakura, We had been on our way home but that's all I can remember.

 

No, That's not true, We were ambushed. The enemy attacked Sakura but I jumped in front of her. That's what happened. That still doesn't explain the pain I am in though. I look over at my teammate with pleading eyes unable to make myself say anything. I just want to know why I am in so much pain. Sakura catches my eye and smiles softly then reaches out and takes my hand gently.

 

“Naruto, The attack you took for me, It's damaged a few chakra points.” She said quietly. That's all I needed to know. If my chakra points are damaged then my chakra flow is damaged. No wonder I'm in pain. My Chakra must be wreaking havoc in my body. This can't be good. Sakura must have been able to see how distressed her news made me and gave my hand a slight squeeze.

 

“Calm down Naruto, You're fine, I'm sure you'll be up and running again soon” She whispered trying to keep a positive smile on her face but I can see through her fake happiness. I have known her long enough to know when she is lying to me. I try to speak but all that comes out is a weak whimper. Any energy I had when I woke up is gone and its becoming a struggle to keep my eyes open.

 

“Naruto? Keep your eyes open!” Sakura demands her previous smile being replaced with a distraught look. She grasps my hand harder and shouts something, I assume she's shouting for a nurse but her voice is too muffled for me to tell.

My eyes start to slip closed and I'm being pulled down into the water, I'm drowning again. This time though it's cold and there are no colours in front of me.

Just black and nothingness.

 

I'm drowning and there is no way for me break free this time.

It's okay though.

_Nothing hurts any more._

 

 

 

 


End file.
